


Tentative de séduction

by MissCactus



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks in Love, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Popular Louis, Popular Zayn, Teenage Dorks, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premier conseil pour draguer ce beau pakistanais : ne pas le faire dans le self. Ne pas le faire dans le self avec son meilleur ami égoïste à côté. Ne pas le faire dans le self avec son meilleur ami égoïste à côté en se servant de nourriture. Jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative de séduction

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur FanFiction.net avec pour thème Purée. J'ai pas mal hésité pour ce thème mais au final je reviens sur les 1D et peut-être qu'il y aura une suite, je ne me sens pas de laisser cet écrit comme ça c: Si je fais une suite le titre risque de changer ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Niall touilla la purée orange dans son assiette, sans grande volonté. Il avait accepté d'accompagner Harry à la cafétéria parce que ce dernier se plaignait d'être tout le temps seul mais s'il avait su le menu il aurait de suite refusé pour se tourner bien évidemment vers le McDonald's à deux minutes. Il n'avait pas mangé à McDonald's depuis au moins une semaine et son menu Big Mac lui manquait beaucoup trop. Frites et Coca. Il était un menu cliché sur pattes mais il aimait beaucoup trop les frites et le Coca. Il aurait bien prévu un McDo rapide avec quelques gens de sa classe mais bien évidemment il avait fallu que Harry et ses bouclettes le fassent craquer. Il était bien trop gentil.

Il lança un regard noir à son ami en face qui avait les yeux baissés sur son téléphone caché sous la table et ne faisait absolument pas attention lui.

_Sale bâtard égoïste._

Il le pensait tellement fort qu'il espérait qu'il l'entende.

Harry rangea son téléphone et croqua dans sa part de tarte au chocolat. Il avait laissé sa purée à l'abandon lui aussi mais avait réussi à attraper la dernière part de tart.

_Sale bâtard égoïste._

Le regard ébahi que lui lança son meilleur ami lui fit se demander s'il n'avait pas pensé trop fort.

_Oups._

" - Tu crois que je peux être sexy avec de la purée de carottes ?"

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je peux être sex-

\- J'ai compris, je suis pas sourd, Niall. Mais pourquoi tu-

\- Zayn. Derrière. Oui ou non ?

\- Non !

\- Alors c'est oui."

Et il prit une fourchette de la purée orange de sa main droite, posa sa tête dans sa main gauche et ferma à moitié les yeux, essayant de rendre son regard le plus explicite possible en espérant que le pakistanais se retourne pour le voir. Le son étranglé qu'avait sorti Harry aurait dû le faire savoir qu'il ne faisait pas le meilleur regard chaud qu'il pouvait espéré. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à donner des petits coups de langue suggestifs sur sa nourriture, le brun en face de lui éclata littéralement de rire. Cet éclat soudain le fit sursauter tellement fort qu'il fit tomber sa fourchette sur son nouveau pantalon. Blanc, cela allait de soi.

Le rire de Harry se coupa immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et il commença à paniquer en essayant de s'excuser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Niall ne voyait rien de tout ça. Tout comme il n'entendait pas les chuchotements des élèves autour de lui. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait était les yeux de Zayn posé sur lui tandis que Louis, penché vers lui, devait certainement lui chuchoter quelque chose à propos d'à quel point il était ridicule. Et le pakistanais se mit à rire. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son visage se fendit en ce sourire adorable, si gai mais tellement timide... Son visage s'illumina et l'irlandais pouvait presque entendre son rire.

Sauf qu'il riait de lui.

Le blond détourna le regard lorsqu'il sentit ses joues rougir et le posa plutôt sur Harry qui lui envoyait un regard désolé.

"Je m'en fous Harry. Tomlinson est là aussi."

Et il lui envoya son assiette de purée au visage.


End file.
